


龄龙祟祟番外

by tumemanques



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumemanques/pseuds/tumemanques
Relationships: 真龄龙, 龄龙
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	龄龙祟祟番外

张九龄在回公司的途中还是昏死了过去。  
何九华半路抢了别人的车，油门踩得急，撞了北区好几辆车，开到一半听见警笛的声音。往后视镜一看，后头三辆警车超了上来。  
还以为是动静大惊动了邻城的警局，结果车窗落下，开车的是孟鹤堂。  
额角有血，急了一脑门子的汗，“你们什么情况！”

王九龙抹着眼泪喊九南哥中枪了九龄哥手腕断了两个人都晕了，高九成紧着接上一句我看九龄有并发症。  
“你们怎么样？”挤在后座的尚九熙在风声里努力大声。

“孙树超带着刘筱亭在善后，我留了九泰老秦在那，九良中枪了得去医院，那我去前面开道。”

众人下意识往后座一看，周九良横歪在郭晗肩上，烧伤上又添了些新伤，捂着自己的小腹，嘴唇发青，人却还算清醒，冲众人勉强点了个头。

警车呼啸着开路去了，众人顺利抵达医院，被送进手术室之前张九龄清醒了一会儿，还笑说沾周警官的福，没想到我还能进一次公立医院。

“楠楠。”他揪住人哭得簌簌发抖的指尖，“温泉，好期待啊。”

“是是是，你快闭嘴吧。”王九龙又哭又笑的，在病床上虚推了一把，“先赶紧好起来。”

一场由西区的黑道与警方联手发起的大战以北区的溃败收场。

王九龙陪了几天床，就听了几天张九泰跟刘筱亭在周九良病房门口吵架。  
秦霄贤已经放弃拉架，歪在走廊里看着一众护士敢怒不敢言的样子挺可乐。

“他俩啥时候认识的？刘筱亭不是跟老秦有一腿吗？我那天看有那意思啊？”

“管他呢。”  
他往他哥嘴里塞葡萄。

现在天塌下来也没他哥的手重要。

刘筱亭来过几次。  
聊了聊王九龙的事，说了说他爸生前的事情，给了几个电话号码和地址，方便之后王九龙找去地方纪念。  
不过在看见王九龙给他哥洗脸时候的眼神之后，刘筱亭再没有开口劝过他从善。

王九龙的善全都交给张九龄了，一点都没有剩给这天下。

罢了罢了。

刘筱亭还要处理之前积下来的几桩本市的走私案子，要在西区支队呆上半年。  
秦霄贤兴高采烈，张九泰龇牙咧嘴。

管不动了。  
孟鹤堂端着热水瓶站在医院走廊里宣布放弃。

都不是细皮嫩肉的人，没个两周就都出院了。  
张九南早就在恢复意识之后嚷嚷着公立医院瘆的慌，搬回了曹鹤阳那个阴冷的地窖。喝着高九成熬的鸡汤每日受着曹鹤阳和樊霄堂的白眼，还觉得美滋滋。

张九龄本来一出院就嚷嚷着泡温泉，被曹鹤阳狠狠揍了脑瓜，说你手腕子还郎当着也不知道还能不能拿枪了，温泉，去你的温泉。  
一听他哥右手可能恢复了也不好使，王九龙哇地就不肯了，把张九龄摁在办公室结结实实地等那伤筋动骨的一百天。

一百天熬熬也挺快。  
最适合温泉的天过去，入夏了。

地界上安静下来，北区大伤元气，小半年也没整顿好，公司里清闲了好久，众人每天就摊在大院里吃瓜。

吃瓜。

吃着西瓜看刘筱亭和张九泰打架。

“九泰这三个月被刘警官练得身手都好了点。”

“就九泰没落下，我们全员都太懈怠了。”何九华懒洋洋地歪在台阶上，把一扇西瓜啃得面目狰狞。

“你懈怠点挺好的。”孟鹤堂挠头。  
“臣复议。”  
“臣复议。”  
“臣复议。”

“复议，而且我没有懈怠我每天都在靶场。”尚九熙如是说。  
“断老师您是律师。”  
“断老师您清醒一点。”  
“断老师您成天在靶场那就是懈怠。”  
“断老师结一下子弹费？”李鹤东捧着第二个西瓜出来了。  
众人一拥而上瓜分了甜食，那边战局也到了尾声，张九泰被刘筱亭摁在地上直扑腾。

“怎么说二哥也是警校首席毕业的。”秦霄贤看了全程，嚼着嘴里一点都不甜的西瓜皮干巴巴地来了一句。

“旋儿你在啊。”  
“旋儿啥时候来的。”  
“旋儿你别看了。”  
“怪不好受的。”  
“旋儿怎么还没摘字儿。”  
“讲不定已经摘了你不知道。”  
“哎旋儿你在警校时候啥水平？”

孟鹤堂可以确认这群人真的闲。

“嗐，”秦霄贤接过尚九熙递过来的西瓜，“我这卧底卧得跟卧你们菜板上似的，摘不摘字无所谓了。”  
“你不回去？”  
“回哪去？我是斗殴被退学。”  
“假的吧？”  
“知道假的还问。”秦霄贤翻白眼。

这时候一辆没见过的车停在门口，吸引了一群男孩的注意力。

“有事儿？”  
被摁在地上摩擦的张九泰离得最近，下意识地握在了腰间的刀把手上，睨了一眼刘筱亭，“你们的人？”

“不是。”刘筱亭松开了身下沾了一身尘土的大白团子，直起身警惕地看着车上下来人。

年岁看着已经不小的男人，一下车就被一个院子的人直勾勾地看着，有些不知所措。  
可不知道懈怠了三个月的众人也一时间不知所措。

倒是细作秦霄贤呸呸吐了西瓜皮，站起来拍拍裤腿高声撩过去一句您找谁呀。

七组的几个跟着秦霄贤走过去了，孟鹤堂接收到何九华鄙夷的视线，耸耸肩，“这说明旋儿融入的很好。”

不一会儿几个人带着那男人回来了，秦霄贤脸上表情挺微妙，不像是严肃的事儿，却也没有在笑。

“怎么？”孟鹤堂在错身的时候跟上秦霄贤，带着人往里头走。

“说是地下拳馆的，找九龙。”  
孟鹤堂皱眉，“这个时候？”  
“是，什么都挺好，就时机有点太巧了。”

王九龙正在他哥的办公室里裹着他哥给他买的空调毯睡得直流哈喇子，倒是能在听到敲门声的时候蹿起来老高，替懒在太师椅里的师哥开门。

“李老师？！”王九龙惊喜一喊，一把抱住了还没来得及进门的老馆长。  
“你都一米九了，还真当自己十五岁呢？放开人家。”孟鹤堂揍王九龙脑袋。

王九龙吸着鼻子拉着老馆长坐下，又后知后觉地拉老馆长又站起来，给他哥介绍。

张九龄吃了几个月补品吹了几个月空调，已经懒惰地在椅子上摊成了一团，也不怕人笑话，就着这不着四六的姿势冲人问了个好。

八卦的都被赶走，屋里剩下三人。

“我就是，来看看昊——九龙，过的好不好……”  
“想喊啥就喊啥，我们不跟自己人见外。”  
“是是。”

饶是地下拳馆的馆长，也没有真正到过上属的地界，更别说进公司跟人谈话。  
何况，他还是北区的人。

张九龄的名声在拳馆还开着的时候就已经传开，老馆长袖手站在那里，风骨犹存，气势早已不在了。

“说起来也没带大楠去找过你，不好意思啊。”张九龄坐得端正了些，赔上点笑。

他一点没觉得不好意思。  
拳馆的岁月直接联系到王九龙最黑暗最恐惧的那段回忆，他一点都不想让他再回头去看。

“一会儿您让大楠留个联系方式吧，以后好照应。您要是想搬来南区或者西区，找大楠就行，他会给你办。”

老馆长张了张嘴，还没来得及寒暄来的目的就这么快被戳穿，尴尬地涨红了脸。

王九龙失踪之后他因为自责郁郁寡欢，不久就关掉了拳馆另谋了别营生。也亏得是因为这样，这次的火拼他没有被波及。  
北区总部被大闹之后他跟众人站在街头看。  
看着隔壁区凯旋的队伍，人数不多，几乎是浴血，眉眼里尽是得胜的风采大步如飞。  
他在人群的前头看见那个孩子。

是曾经瘦的皮包骨头，端茶倒水会甜甜地喊他李老师的孩子。  
是大楠。

男孩几乎用单手扛着近一米八的受伤同伴，脸上沾了血的狠意还没卸干净，又因为像是哭过，也带上了点他熟悉的纯粹。

是大楠。  
大楠活着。

他疯了一样跟周围的人打听，才知道原来那个传闻在十八岁生日当天就抢了南区少东家的猎物一刀捅进人脖子里的王九龙，就是他的楠楠。

他带着那份欣喜回到家，冷静下来之后，就动起了心思。  
本来还没想好如何措辞怎样引导话题才不会太过生硬，却被张九龄硬生生戳穿。

张九龄见人脸上变颜变色的，倒是笑了，“这有什么的，情势变了，想找强者依靠很正常，您又对大楠有恩，一定给您行方便。大楠的事就是我的事，您甭跟我客气。”

王九龙这才反应过来，站在原地不知道该怎么搭话。  
愣了半天，才嗫喏出一句谢谢老大。

老馆长看了眼王九龙。

孩子长大了，那么大高个，眉峰是刀，唇角是糖，眼里，眼里——

他恍然大悟。

孩子曾经漫无目的的眼神有了追随的方向。  
他在看向点燃他自己的火光。

老馆长给王九龙留了电话，又对张九龄和闻讯而来的朱云峰千恩万谢，告辞离开。

张九龄站在窗口看着老馆长又开着车离开，脸上的笑也落了下去。  
“大楠。”  
“诶！”  
“你派下面查查，你馆长是哪里问来的我们的地址，在他搬来之前把屁股后面的东西斩干净。这几天他跟谁说了什么话都要调查清楚，不要造成我们地址的二次泄露。”  
“……哦！”王九龙如梦初醒地忙不迭点头。  
“还有，”张九龄看着站在院门口打电话的张云雷，这会儿转头看过来，正对上视线，张云雷摇了摇头。  
“馆长开的车是赃车，牌照也不是他的。搞清楚他跟谁借的车，那边也要处理好，让他干干净净过来。”  
“好的。”  
“就这两件，你吩咐下面去办，办快点。剩下别的我一会儿再找人。”

“好的……老大。”

张九龄转身，“怎么了？”  
王九龙有点不安地杵在那里，“我是不是，添麻烦了？”  
“为什么？”张九龄好笑，“每个人从北区投靠的时候都要这样的。”

“可是一般都是下面处理……”  
“那群小子都懒疯了，有点事儿做挺好的。”张九龄绕过桌子，走到王九龙面前，坐在自己的桌面上揽住人的腰，“就属你心里事儿多。他是你恩人，他没有护得住你不是他的责任。要是没有他，你肯定早没了，我也捡不着你。这么个人还不得特殊对待一点？”

“哦。”  
王九龙脸上挂不住，窝心张九龄向着他想笑但又觉得不像话，拧咕成了个很可乐的鬼脸。

“没事，约了今晚的温泉，连本带利还给我就行。咦，我跟你说了没？”

“？”  
太突然了，王九龙吓得从嗓子眼里蹦出了个奇怪的音节，脸上慢慢地涨红。

张九龄给逗乐了，拍拍王九龙的屁股，“去吧，早点吩咐下去今天好开始查。”

“好。”  
王九龙红着脸往出跑了几步，又噔噔噔奔回来，在师哥脸上吧唧一口，憨憨笑一句谢谢哥，转身又想跑，却被张九龄捉住手腕拉了回去。

撞进人怀里，湿热的舌头就贴了上来。

王九龙不太会接吻。

他被他哥舌尖的力道逼得开了口，揪住了舌头。王九龙无措地被吸出两个单音，腰上一软又被张九龄狠狠箍紧。  
直到被他哥横冲直撞的粗糙舌面搅弄得眼冒金星一阵一阵发颤着才被放开，王九龙踩着步子站稳，朦胧间看见师哥冲他笑。

“下次还亲脸，就还这么罚。”

·

王九龙下放了任务，处理完张九龄懒惰堆积的一些事件之后一个人驱车赶往张九龄给他发的地址。  
几乎是懵着下了车，也不知道自己锁没锁车就同手同脚地进了度假酒店。  
在前台取了房卡，屏着呼吸打开门。

他以为会看见那种烂俗AV里的场景，他哥会穿着浴袍坐在床上等他。他就要又尴尬又笨拙地去洗澡，然后擦干净自己出来献身。

室内灯火通明。  
张九龄穿着衬衫，领带都没来得及结，正在餐桌边上忙着开酒瓶。  
这会儿见王九龙来了，也只是出声招呼一句，就去忙自己的了。

烤箱里的肉上了桌，红酒也倒好了，王九龙还在门边干杵着。

这玩意儿，太似曾相识了。

张九龄笑着坐下，“进来啊，虽然这会儿不能保证不会吃了你了。”

王九龙讷讷地坐下，脸已经超越了红的那个阶段开始变得惨白。  
味同嚼蜡地吃完说是三百块100g的黑猪肉，喝完跟自己同年的红酒，王九龙机械地坐在桌旁看着张九龄又把残羹剩饭连带着桌布什么的收拾到厨房空间去。

他才后知后觉地发现张九龄为了这一天准备了很多。

准备得也很细致。

会有灯光这么亮堂的旅馆房间吗？或许有，但一定不多。  
张九龄像在家里那样，明明早早就到了，却假装忙得忘记换衣服，抓好发型的头也不事先洗干净。  
张九龄努力杜绝了所有会让王九龙紧张的要素，他却还在这里穷紧张。

张九龄收拾好东西转身，差点把鼻子磕断在王九龙的下巴上。  
“大楠？”

大狗狗揽住了主人，窝在人肩头蹭了蹭。

大概也是牛饮了不少红酒。

王九龙听见自己对着摆放住自己下巴的张九龄的肩膀问：“洗澡吗？”

张九龄挫败地笑笑，拍拍王九龙的背，“就想带你出来放松一下，说什么欠债肉偿也都是逗你的，要是还没准备好你没必要——”  
“洗澡吗？”他又重复了一次自己的问话，生怕张九龄不信似的，还小心翼翼地伸出舌头舔了舔张九龄的颈侧。

“嘶——”张九龄摆在王九龙腰间的手骤然缩紧，“你个小兔崽子别招我，洗你的澡去！”

看着王九龙逃进了浴室，张九龄才卸下力气瘫坐到床上去。

“妈的。”  
我大概上辈子是个驴。  
张九龄不知所措地看了看自己的下半身，烦躁地给自己挠了个鸡窝头。

王九龙正因为自己的越界行为大受鼓舞，小声哼着歌洗完了头，对着镜子里端详自己的身材，这才惊恐地发现因为几个月的怠惰，好端端的腹肌线淡下去了不少。

完了完了完了完了完了完了完了完了完了。

还没等王九龙在心里咆哮完九九八十一个完了，敲门声传来。  
“大楠，我进来了。”

“等等别！”

卧槽。  
我哥是真的有好家伙。

王九龙本能地就着视线的方向咽了口口水，被张九龄的笑声引回了注意力，臊得浑身通红。  
“哥我胖了好多丑死了咱们要么今儿就别——”  
张九龄倾身凑过来，把王九龙逼到了花洒的正下方，下半身那驴玩意儿堪堪蹭在人小腹上，“你自己撩起来的，哥都快疼死了，给哥揉揉呗。”

王九龙要红炸了。

小孩躲闪着视线犹犹豫豫地伸出手，被他哥抓着拢到了滚烫的肉块上。  
不是没有自慰过，入手的触感是熟悉的。可一想到手里握着的是他哥的东西，王九龙几乎要被那温度烫得跳起来。

光是小孩手掌的皮肤触到了自己的下身，张九龄就感觉脑袋里堪堪还残存的理智快要断线，小孩又迟迟没有动作，差点没给他气笑了。

“不会？”他哑着嗓子喃喃了一句，“学着哥。”  
他伸手去捞小孩半勃的性器。

王九龙往上弹了弹，哽出一声惊慌失措的惊呼，常年握刀握枪的手，比他粗糙比他有力的手心。  
他哥的手。

心里每一滴血液都涌向下半身。

他哥只不过磨蹭了他几下，就硬得不像话。  
王九龙恨自己不出息，在热汤的蒸汽里细碎地喘，“哥，哥。哥。”  
“在呢。”张九龄低沉的声音带着笑，“摸摸哥，乖。”

他用自己的习惯揉他哥的阴茎，听见他哥吐出沉闷的鼻息，激得自己也哼出声挺响。  
张九龄笑了，“怎么，喜欢听哥喘？给你喘个浪的？”  
“别别别别了，呜！”  
张九龄收紧掌心，往上一提，王九龙又爽又痛地叫出声来，本来就不太清明的脑子登时成了一片浆糊。张九龄听见声好听的，就还想听更多的，舔舔唇用力地用最简单的动作快速撸动起了王九龙。  
力气不小，王九龙被撸得一挺一挺，嘴里呢喃着些听不懂的，小腹一颤一颤，是快到了。

张九龄俯身向前，往王九龙的乳尖一舔，咬住了小孩的左胸。

“呜哥哥哥疼，疼啊啊————！”  
小孩哪里分的清楚这阿那阿的感觉有什么区别，张嘴还喊疼呢，喷薄的精液已经溅出来沾了他哥一肚子，尾音带着高声破了音，在浴室里回荡得嗡嗡响。

张九龄松开小孩还在一颤一颤吐出浊液的器官，反手捞住人快抽筋的腰身，把人翻过去，“楠楠真沉啊。”

戳到了小孩的痛处，王九龙努力挺了挺腰想要脱离人的桎梏，却弄巧成拙挺着屁股蹭在了身后的烫铁上。

“……着急？”笑意里都蒙上一层薄火，张九龄贴住王九龙的背，“不着急啊，咱们慢慢来。”

他跪下来，把住王九龙的臀瓣，入眼是凝脂般的白，掌在手里滚烫，柔软又有力。  
张九龄着迷地亲了亲小孩的臀尖，分开小孩的屁股。

王九龙往前一扑，在瓷砖墙上发出一连串的尖叫。  
什么老大张九龄好哥哥乱叫，只求着人不要作弄自己。  
“太脏了太脏了哥哥哥哥哥你出去出去出去呜呜呜呜！”  
王九龙面前是墙躲无可躲，几乎贴在了墙面上。  
他哥的舌头用比亲吻他时更坚定的力道顶开穴口，搅进了高温的穴肉里。

张九龄舔弄过能够到达的每一处穴肉，亲吻会阴处的软肉，又把着王九龙颤抖的大腿重新闯进那处温柔乡。

反应过来的时候王九龙已经双膝着地，打着颤无意识地抠挖着砖墙的砖缝。  
对未知的恐惧已经被他哥一条巧舌搅得破散进了下水道。  
他像溺水的人大口喘气，几乎要失去意识。

张九龄从王九龙的身下抬起头。  
他从不这样侍奉他人。  
他今天不想给王九龙用任何的东西，甚至连润滑液，他都不想用。

他不想让他的宝宝从任何蛛丝马迹想起那个混沌黑暗的可怕瞬间。

“楠楠，还好吗？”

红透了的后颈打着抖，轻轻地点头。

张九龄伸手去揉已经有些松软的穴口，在王九龙近乎呓语的小声呻吟里往里头探进两指。  
可以感受到王九龙在努力地适应，张九龄在小孩背上落上几个吻，下半身涨得死疼，却还是得忍着。

扩张和前戏被拖延，漫长得像是可怕的刑罚。

王九龙已经跪不住，歪靠在浴缸边上大张着腿，被他哥指奸着后穴。

已经不记得是几根手指了。

大概是三根手指进来的时候被捅在前列腺上插射了一次，再后来，再后来，四根？又射了一次，或是两次？

张九龄疼惜他，反倒把握不准时机。直到王九龙哭着往前爬，逃开他捅得湿淋淋的手指，转而往他身上蹭的时候，才发现小孩已经哭得厉害。

“怎么了，怎么了楠楠？”  
张九龄大惊失色，捧着王九龙的脸亲了两口，想给人顺顺背，却被王九龙八爪鱼似的箍住。  
小孩不得要领地在他脸上胡乱啄了几口，从嗓子眼里哽出破碎的呻吟。

“痒。哥。痒。”

操。

那是王九龙，是他的楠楠，用那张一无所知极尽纯情的脸说出这种话。

不做人了。

张九龄抓着小孩的胯骨，拎起人的屁股，狠狠地把自己撞进去。

这一下撞得太狠。  
分量极足的家伙冲开拥挤的穴肉顶进了最深处的好地方，王九龙被顶得哭出一声长吟，打着抖泄出不多的清液。

“好爽，师哥，老大，爽。”  
得了趣的小孩扭动腰肢讨要更多，张九龄骂着娘掐住王九龙的后腰，狠狠顶弄，“王九龙，王大楠，你他妈，是不是，天赋，异禀，啊？啊？”

一下，再一下。  
一次比一次狠的撞击把王九龙颠得在地上化成了一滩。

那个意气风发的大楠。  
那个只因为叛徒的一句老大，就把他送他的刀捅进人脖子里的大楠。  
那个需要他的拥抱和灯光的大楠。  
那个连亲他嘴角都会不好意思的大楠。

现在因为他颤抖着不住声地浪叫，什么乖巧就往出冒什么词，绞紧穴肉一叠声地喊他哥。

他是他的了。  
完完全全是他的了。

张九龄趴到王九龙身上，叼着人颈上一块皮肉，喃喃地说都是我的，大楠你全部都是我的，好不好，好不好啊？

王九龙在快乐的缝隙里回过神，他意识到他又窥探到了那天在办公室里见过一瞬的，张九龄的兽性。  
张牙舞爪，正想着要破笼而出。

他应当要害怕。

他偏不。

王九龙只是加倍卖力地挺动酸软的腰朝他哥迎过去。

“好啊。”  
“都是你的，都是哥的。”  
“王九龙是张九龄的，张九龄是王九龙的。”

“哥，还要。”

是谁同化了谁已经不重要。  
只要是身处同一片泥潭，生又何妨，死又何惧。


End file.
